Talk dirty to me, its like that
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Ein Ausflug in Hogsmeade erleuchtet nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Harry, der sich anhört was Draco ihm zu sagen hat... Übersetzung OneShot Slash [HPDM]


Hier mal wieder eine kleine, aber feine Übersetzung von mir... Sie ist nicht ganz so "schlimm" wie das andere Zeug, was ich sonst noch übersetze, weswegen ich sie hier nun reinstelle und hoffe das sie euch gefällt... Meine Beta war wie immer Dia! 'danke Kleines'

Das Original ist von knightmare oder shade, je nach dem wo sie angemeldet ist... Bei heißt sie shade und bei cipher (ich weiß gerade nicht ob die Seite wirklich so heißt und habe den Link auch gerade nicht parat, sorry) heißt sie knightmare...

Ich fand diese hier einfach nur süß und toll! Und ich hoffe euch gefällt sie genauso gut wie mir und wenn ja, hinterlasst mir ein nettes Review! Bitte!

Und wenn hier jemand nach dem neuen Kaptitel von "Wenn Engel fallen" fragt, es kommt die Woche, ich habe es soeben von meiner Beta wieder bekommen und muss noch Kleinigkeiten ausbessern...

* * *

**Talk dirty to me: It's like that  
**

"Sei nicht böse, bitte?"

„Wie kann ich es nicht sein? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du es ihnen nicht sagst." Kurze Pause. „Schämst du dich für mich? Für uns? Bin ich... nicht gut genug für dich?"

„Nein!"

„Aber so scheint es."

„So ist es aber _nicht._"

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte mit dir die Straße Hand in Hand runtergehen und jeden verdammen, der es nicht mag. Ich will der Welt erzählen, dass ich dich liebe. Und du kannst es noch nicht mal erwidern."

„So einfach ist es nicht. Es gibt Erwartungen, Familie, Verpflichtungen..."

„Es _ist_ einfach. Wenn du mir nicht sagen kannst, dass du mich liebst, tust du es offensichtlich auch nicht."

Die Tür schlug hart zu und hallte durch den staubigen Klassenraum. Die Leere behielt einen aufgelösten und Tränen überströmten Teenager zurück.

----

"Okay, okay", sagte Ron. Er hielt seine Hand hoch und grinste bei dem Gelächter am Tisch.

Die Siebtklässler feierten an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende und eine große Gruppe hatte sich in den Drei Besen eingefunden. Gerade eben hielt Ron am größten Tisch Gericht. Harry saß an seiner Linken, Hermine an seiner Rechten. Ginny saß auf Deans Schoß, etwas, das Ron verzweifelt versuchte, zu ignorieren. Auch andere Schüler saßen um den Tisch herum, Anthony, ein Ravenclaw, teilte sich ein Butterbier mit Lavender, Padma und Parvati saßen beide auf ihren gegenwärtigen Freunden und Luna summte still für sich selbst, scheinbar völlig uninteressiert, dass sie zwischen Pärchen saß.

Seamus hatte seine Arme um Neville geschlungen, der die Diskussion angeregt hatte, und der Spaß war auf Ron gerichtet.

„Ich verstehe, wie es Jungs und Mädchen machen." Er blickte heimlich Hermine an; nicht nur, dass ihm das einen harten Schlag auf den Arm einbrachte, sondern auch das laute Lachen der Gruppe am Tisch.

"Aber ganz ehrlich, wie geht das bei Kerlen? Wie kann man es genießen, dass es _da_ rein geht? Neville, du erzählst mir ernsthaft, dass du seinen... du weißt schon... in deinen Arsch schieben lässt? Wie soll das bitteschön funktionieren? Du kannst nicht so Sex haben wie ein Mädchen und ein Junge, die sich dabei angucken, oder?"

Harry schaute seinen Freund an und rollte seine Augen. Seamus fing an zu lachen, als Neville errötete. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber stoppte mit geweiteten Augen und starrte über Harrys Schulter hinweg.

„Aber genauso wird es gemacht, Weasley."

Ein tiefes sinnliches Knurren kribbelte über Harry hinweg und ließ seine Haut zittern. Er erstarrte auf seinem Sitz und kümmerte sich gerade mal darum, weiterzuatmen.

"Du willst Positionen? Gegen eine Wand, sein Körper drückt sich der Länge nach gegen deinen. Schweiß beschmiert deine Haut, wenn sie sich aneinander reiben. Sein Rücken fühlt sich so gut gegen deine Nippel an und jeder Stoß in diesen heißen engen Arsch macht dich verrückt. Und wenn er seine Muskeln anspannt, keucht und seinen Kopf nach hinten wirft, sodass du an seinem Nacken saugen kannst, bist du dir sicher, dass du gleich auf der Stelle explodierst."

Harry sah zu Ron und Hermine, die beide fasziniert hinter ihn schauten. Er schluckte hart, spähte über den Tisch und sah die gleichen erstaunten und gefesselten Blicke auf den Gesichtern von dem Rest seiner Freunde.

„Oder auf Händen und Knien. Wenn du seinen gekrümmten Rücken beobachten kannst und deinen eigenen Schwanz, der in sein enges Loch rein- und rausgleitet. Es raubt dir den Atem, wenn er stöhnt und sich gegen dich drückt. Du kannst dich runterbeugen und Küsse auf seinen Nacken saugen, die süße Haut beißen oder seinen Nacken entlanglecken. Das verursacht ein verblüffendes Zischen, das dich härter werden lässt als alles davor."

Nun bewegte sich der Sprecher auf Harry zu und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Er wand sich so lange, bis sich ihre Erektionen berührten und legte seine Arme um Harrys Nacken.

„Aber das Beste von allem ist von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Deine Beine um meine Hüften oder über meinen Schultern. Das ist egal. Ich weiß, du willst es, wenn ich meine Finger einschmiere und einen reingleiten lasse. Du bist so heiß und drückst dich zusammen. Ich suche jedes Mal den Punkt, weil ich es liebe, wenn sich deine Augen verdunkeln und sich dein Mund teilt, wenn ich ihn streichle. Du stöhnst, wenn ich einen hinzufüge und ich kann es kaum erwarten, aber ich tue es, weil ich dich nicht verletzen will.

Du schiebst dich auf meine Finger und ich füge noch einen hinzu. Ich kann mich runterbeugen und deinen Schwanz in meinen Mund nehmen, wenn wir es von Angesicht zu Angesicht machen. Er ist so schön, hart, rot und feucht. Ich halte dich mit meiner Hand und lecke über die Spitze. Du schmeckst so gut, nach nichts, was ich vorher schon hatte. Ich liebe es, wenn dein Atem aussetzt, wenn ich ihn ganz schlucke. Bald sind wir beide so weit.

Wenn ich das erste Mal in dich gleite, fühlt es sich so an, als ob die Welt um meine Ohren zusammenbricht. Ich kann nichts hören, ich kann nichts sehen und alles, was ich fühlen kann, ist die unbeschreibliche Hitze. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob ich nach Hause kommen würde, als wäre ich letztendlich da, wo ich sein soll. Du lässt deine Hüfte immer so kreisen und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Dich zu berühren, ist nie genug. Du windest dich unter mir, wenn ich an deinen Nippeln sauge. Ich weiß, wie empfindlich sie sind, genauso, wie du es magst, wenn ich sie zärtlich beiße.

Wir bewegen uns zusammen und es fühlt sich fantastisch an. Du beißt dir manchmal auf deine eigenen Lippen und genau deswegen muss ich sie auch einfach beißen. In dieser Stellung kann ich dich küssen, also mache ich es, immer und immer wieder. Das Gefühl deiner Zunge gegen meine, dein Geschmack, all das macht, dass ich dich noch mehr will. Ich kann sagen, wenn ich diesen Punkt in dir treffe, weil du stöhnst und deine Hüften gegen mich drückst. Ich liebe es, das geschehen zu lassen, deine Knöchel weiß werden zu lassen, wenn du das Laken oder meinen Arm fester greifst. Manchmal knurrst du und reißt mein Gesicht runter, um in meine Lippen zu beißen und wenn wir uns küssen, verschlingen wir uns gegenseitig und es ist perfekt.

Dann machst du dieses kleine ‚Oh' - Geräusch. Du erstarrst dann, weißt du das? Dein ganzer Körper bewegt sich nicht und dann sagst du meinen Namen. Noch nie habe ich gehört, dass mein Name so ausgesprochen wurde. Dann lasse ich locker und wenn ich deinen Namen sage, dann ist er rau.

"Aber der beste Teil ist der danach, wenn wir beide noch liegen und unser Samen zwischen uns erkaltet, klebrig und übersättigt. Denn dann, wenn ich in deine Augen schaue, kommt meine Welt zum Stehen. Ich weiß in diesem Moment, dass da nichts anderes ist, außer uns beiden. Kein Krieg, keine Freunde, keine Familie, keine Verpflichtungen. Nur du und ich. Niemand anderes war jemals so auf mich fixiert, hat mich zu dem Zentrum des Universums gemacht. Nur du. Dann küsst du mich immer, liebevoll und zärtlich. Ich berühre dich danach. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich muss, um sicher zu sein, dass wir beide real sind. Und manchmal, in den besten Nächten, schlafen wir so ein, nach dem Saubermachen, in die Armen des anderen geschlungen. Das sind die Nächte, in denen ich denke, dass wir es schaffen. Dann bin ich mir sicher, wenn der ganze Mist vorbei und erledigt ist, dass wir beide zusammen sein werden.

Weißt du warum, Harry?"

„Nein, Draco. Warum?"

"Weil ich dann weiß, dass ich dich liebe und du mich liebst. Und deine Freunde, wenn sie dich lieben, werden das und uns akzeptieren. Welche Erwartungen sie auch an dich, an mich oder unsere Verpflichtungen haben, wir können das zusammen schaffen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren."

Draco lächelte und eroberte Harrys Lippen. Er bat nachdrücklich um Einlass, den Harry ihm auch glücklich gewährte. Der Tisch war noch immer ruhig und geschockt, als die beiden Jungs sich leidenschaftlich mit offenem Mund und tanzenden Zungen küssten.

„Bring mich zu Bett, Draco. Mach all die Dinge, von denen du gerade erzählt hast."

„Das und noch mehr."

Sie verschwanden vom Tisch und ließen Harrys geschockte Freunde hinter sich.

„Ja, Ron", sagte Neville ruhig. „So in der Art ist das."

* * *

Ich hoffe auf ein Review von euch...  



End file.
